


The T-Rex Fanfic ft Dirk Strider

by Heckin_Marsh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Porn, Really shitty porn, have fun reading this i guess lmao, i hope no one finds out that i edited this, just gonna let this be associated with my friend who's account this is being uploaded on, shitpost, thanks friend for editing this, what the fuck, why the fuck did i edit this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckin_Marsh/pseuds/Heckin_Marsh





	The T-Rex Fanfic ft Dirk Strider

The Tyrannosaurus Rex, who I will dub the T-Rex, was sprinting, majestically, through the fields. Not even I know why, but it looks like she’s having a good time. This field was packed to the brim with cacti, however, and our T-Rex friend is confined to only two dimensions, leaving her only with the option to hurdle over them. She manages to do this successfully for several cacti, but then she comes to a special cactus. A cactus that some might label the One and Only. Here she failed. I guess this cactus was just a little bit bigger than the previous cacti. The T-Rex’s primary reproductive organ landed right on the tip of the cactus. But, if you were to look deeply into it, you’d find out that this really isn’t a cactus. But, for simplicities sake, that’s what I’ll continue to call it. 

This so-called cactus, unbeknownst to the T-Rex, released hormones within itself that that caused the cactus to derive enjoyment from this activity. This also caused a gooey, almost sticky substance to enter her... private area. 

As this seemingly mysterious substance moves deeper and deeper into her body, she lets a sound escape her mouth that sounds like a mix between a roar and a moan. She seems to be in pain, but I don’t judge people for that shit. 

She manages temporary escape from its grasp, but strains herself to the point of not being able to keep herself up, and falls back onto the cactus, reinserting it inside of her, releasing a moan from deep inside of her chest, releasing the substance deeper again. This cactus, which I’m convinced is just a sex machine, begins to vibrate in a way that only a magical sex cactus could.

As this goes on, the cactus seems to grow, taller and taller, excreting more and more of its material into the T-Rex. As it makes its way through her body, it releases a mass amount of material into her womb. It then accelerates in speed up through the rest of her body, all the way up to her throat. This shouldn’t be possible. The sexual energy that this cactus puts out is astonishing. I’ve never seen anything like it. I’m sure she’s never felt anything like it either.

As it finishes the deed, she loses the ability to breathe temporarily. Some would say this was caused by the cactus entering her throat region. Some would say she did that because it felt good. She’s not open to being interviewed right now, so I guess we’ll never really get a confirmation on that. 

Just as she’s reaching the end of her consciousness, she snaps the cactus in half, causing one half to eject itself through her throat, while the other half remained planted in the ground. She lays, dazed, on the ground. She would soon find out that she had been inseminated by this cactus creature. Somehow, this cactus reproduced by leaving substance inside a woman of any species which would grow into an egg. 

If we were to flash about nine and a half months into the future, we would see the T-Rex laying down on a hospital, with her short, stubby legs spread out, ready for this new experience, this new joy. That is, to say, the joy of childbirth. The pain she felt while being fucked by that cactus almost a year ago was multiplied by ten as she strained to release this egg from inside of her womb. Minutes fly past until finally, it leaves its previous world and comes into ours. The T-Rex, who has now officially turned a mother, decides to name this child Dactus. She doesn’t know why, but it speaks to her. 

This tiny T-Rex/Cactus hybrid looked like an average, normal T-Rex, except the outside of its skin was covered with spikes, the same kind you would see on a cactus. Their skin also shined a neon lime green colour, with dark stripes laying across. Some would say that this marks the beginning of a new generation. 

The doctors and nurses who delivered this baby had never seen anything of the like before. They decided to flick through a phonebook to contact the nearest archeologists to come in and have a look at it. 

The archeologist's first words upon seeing the baby dinosaur creature were; 

yo what the fuck is that  
is that even a dinosaur  
that shit is mad wack ive never seen anything like it before

When told the name of the baby, the archeologist decided to name the newly bred species “dactii” because it sounds better than dactus, I guess. 

That brings us to the end of this tale. I hope this story made you question everything that’s important to you, including your sexuality, or even what species you’re attracted to. I can confirm that this is the story that turned me gay.


End file.
